Flora Template Page
This is a template document of how all flora pages should be designed after. To ensure consistency across the wiki please do not add or remove sections of this template. If you can not fill in all the fields (you should be able to unless stated optional field) than you will be required to revise until all fields are completed. If a section does not apply to your creation than simply put not applicable in that section and move on. A wiki page will not be considered complete until a Manager of Flora looks over the page and gives it approval. Managers make sure you check for flow of reading and word choice (if the article flows poorly advise the creator on how to proceed). You Should also ensure any direction mention to other flora, fauna, races, locations, etc. are linked. Plant Species (Common Name of plant) "Here you can put a quote involving the plants name throughout history this is an optional portion of the template page" Important Person Description Here you will provide a visual description of your species. A visual representation will be posted in the picture slot to the right of this section (a placeholder can be used until art is made.) You should describe all details of the plant here including but not limited to: Leaf growth patterns, plant color, bloom color, smell, texture, etc. This section should be at least three paragraphs but no more than five. Each paragraph should consist of 5-8 sentences of varying lengths, however 5 three word sentences is not adequate. If you do not manage to meet these requirements you will have to revise the wiki page until you do. If you have trouble coming up with enough information to meet these requirements do not be afraid to ask for help. Remember that Nakti is a group project and that as a group something hard can easily be made simple. This is a sample sentence to take up an adequate amount of space for demonstration purposes. History Provide a brief 2-3 sentence explanation of how the plant species was discovered. Is this plant domesticated or is it wild. Does it have medicinal purposes or is it a weed? Growth cycle From seed to fully grown plant describe the growth cycle of the plant. How are the seeds spread, where do they commonly grow, how does it ward off predators. Does it? when grown when can one expect pollination to occur. Try to only include easily observed acts that a resident of Nakti would be able to notice and figure out. This section should be 1-2 paragraphs consisting of 5-8 sentences Domestication If your plant has been domesticated include a brief history of how it was domesticated, local uses of the plant, how the plant is stored and the technique used to farm it. This section should be 1-2 paragraphs consisting 5-8 sentences. Medicinal Properties If your plant has any medicinal properties (or perceived medical properties include them here). You can either write it out in paragraph form, or include 2-4 sentences and than list the properties in bullet form as shown in this template. * Anti-Inflammatory * settles upset stomachs * Helps remove warts * etc. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Templates